


The Transit

by JackieSBlake7



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieSBlake7/pseuds/JackieSBlake7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU starting as the Liberator goes to Star One</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Transit

Blake saw Avon’s absolute horror as he raised his gun and fired…  
… and was being shaken awake.  
By Avon.  
‘What?…’ Blake managed, conscious of his rapid heartbeat and ragged breathing. The others were aware that he had occasional vivid dreams and nightmares, in part the product of the mindblocking and its removal. And, he knew they were all occasionally influenced equally by what they had been through since coming together.  
Avon said nothing while Blake regained his composure.  
‘It is time for your shift,’ Avon said, looking pointedly at the empty glass on the table. He managed to sound both concerned and sarcastic. Blake knew Avon was more willing to be concerned than he projected – and there had been an ambiguous comment about dreams after the encounter with Del Grant, when Blake had expressed his own sympathies.  
‘I think going this far out of the galaxy would give most people the jitters.’ Avon shrugged at the statement. Blake smiled. ‘Even Vila’s monsters wandered into the dream, but they weren’t hairy. How long before we get to Star One?’ He understood why Vila chattered sometimes – and would cut back on his drinking, which he acknowledged was his prop. They started for the flight deck.  
‘A few hours. Orac says that Travis will not get here for some time yet.’   
More logical than his arrival in Blake’s dream.  
Blake decided to emphasise one point from the dream. ‘Avon: whatever else has been between us, even when we promote our own interests, I have always trusted you. And I trust you with the Liberator – you are an explorer at heart.’ Avon had long made his intentions clear – and Blake could understand and agree with them. ‘That I can understand.’  
Avon shrugged again, uncertain how to respond. ‘We have worked together long enough to know each other’s strengths and weaknesses and interests. But – I am grateful for your trust.’ He smiled. ‘I will accept your description of my intent. Perhaps some of the others will come with me.’ He was obviously challenging Blake – as usual.  
‘You’ll persuade them no doubt. Perhaps even me – if others prove better as administrative leaders,’ Blake said with a smile. He read Avon’s expression, and shrugged. ‘People like Avalon enjoy organising … I prefer challenging what is… or gathering material, and getting people together – Vila’s comment about racers for courses. Finding Provine and the others and the like activities.’  
‘Thinking before you get into something?’ Avon asked, half-teasing.   
‘Probably,’ Blake acknowledged. Out of curiosity he asked, ‘Do you trust me?’ It was clear that Avon had never allowed himself to think that question through and he took a few moments to answer.  
‘To get us into trouble, yes. To pursue your cause, wherever it takes us, whatever it actually means – apart from getting the Federation troops chasing us all over the galaxy with the intent of capturing or killing us. And to stick to your intent of making the galaxy a less hazardous place generally and for us in particular. And you are not an administrator.’ The last statement was obviously an attempt to rile.  
‘I will accept that definition,’ Blake replied, deliberately copying Avon’s phrase. ‘We will see what we can develop.’ He decided to challenge the other man. ‘Avon: what shall we do with Star One?’ Perhaps that had been one point of the dream – destruction was perhaps not the best option.  
‘If you don’t know by now, why should we?’ Avon asked, baffled again, understandably slightly angry. ‘Somewhat late in the day to have doubts.’  
‘You said once – that the tool is neutral but not the hand that uses it. And, I would add, there are always more options than realised until the decision is made.’ #That# was one of the things that Avon wanted, Blake had realised long ago – to know that there were alternatives, and that he could select the particular emphasis he required.  
‘Yes.’ Avon acknowledged. ‘But consider why the Federation does not wish Star One’s location to be known. What are your intentions? Have you ceased being a rebel?’  
Now Blake had to think. ‘As we have got this far, and as Travis is on our tail, we go to Star One. Have you not considered what you yourself would do with it, if you had access to it? Apart from seeing what sort of a thing it is and what you can do with it?’  
‘Are you surprised?’ Curiosity was one of Avon’s more useful weaknesses.  
They reached the flight deck: Jenna and Cally indicated there was nothing to report.  
‘Sometimes, Avon, it is best to lead where those who follow you want to go.’ Avon laughed at this use of one of his comments. Blake knew they both enjoyed these moments of open friendship. ‘I have to decide,’ Blake said, half to himself, ‘am I a revolutionary, or just a permanent rebel, and what should be my role in the system I wish to create?’  
Avon replied with a certain respect. ‘I wondered if you would ever make that distinction.’  
‘Perhaps it was only now that I realised there was one. Late in the day perhaps, but there is still time. We have seen places where rulers and ruled co-operate – and petty tyrants, and people who take on roles others are more suited to.’ Blake shrugged. ‘We go to Star One and … do something; and go to Earth and do something else, and get people to decide on a system that there are fewer complaints about, and then… decide what to do next.’  
‘As you wish. I trust you to make the right decision… in the end. According to your lights, and perhaps those of others.’  
‘Thank you, my friend.’  
Avon briefly looked as if he was about to deny anything like friendship. ‘If I had to describe anyone as friends, several of them would be on the Liberator.’  
‘People you are prepared to work with?’ Blake suggested and Avon indicated agreement. ‘Ask Orac to investigate who else can contribute, even join the ship.’  
‘Thinking before you act?’ Avon said, obviously teasing. ‘Though I agree with you. Surely you should consider Star One first.’  
‘You can rearrange the Liberator’s computers somewhat… with appropriate help from Orac you should be able to do something with the larger and more complex Star One…’  
‘Providing those Dochelli treated don’t stop us,’ Avon pointed out.  
‘Star One probably deals with many things – to cover its actual purposes. An extra-galactic observatory probably – given its location.’  
‘I did some checks: it is on the direct path to Andromeda.’  
‘And so also a way station as humanity indulges its innate curiosity. I’m glad not to be the first out here,’ Blake acknowledged.  
‘If the Federation became what you wished, and the route was mapped out – would you be on the ships to go to Andromeda?’  
‘Perhaps,’ Blake replied – he was tempted by the abstract. ‘It’ll be a long fight, even if we succeed here. And, yes, it will involve far more work than I, or the other rebels, seem to realise.’  
‘Orac might as well earn its keep,’ Avon responded with a smile. ‘And what if what was Central Control moves again, on being disturbed?’ A possibility that had to be considered.  
‘We rethink matters. Bring Orac to the flight deck.’  
Avon left the deck. Blake considered the options and his nightmare. He could see some of the points the dream was attempting to make. Separated from the Liberator he might well find himself fading into the background. Without there being a coherent rebel plan for what was to be done after the destruction of Star One, the Federation might well regain the control it had had. And – there were many more opportunities to die in an obscure and confused accident on an unknown planet than there were to achieve success.  
If he found himself on an Open Planet what would he actually do?

Vila, bored of amusing himself in his cabin, came to the flight deck, distracting Blake’s line of thought, Avon behind him carrying Orac.  
‘I wonder,’ Vila said, ‘what they do on Star One to pass the time, when they’d be spending decades there. Apart from look after the computers that is. Not much to study, and even Cygnus Alpha’d have more contact with the rest of the universe. It’d drive most people nuts. We can leave the ship at times.’  
‘Some people have more resources than you Vila, and they were conditioned,’ Avon replied. ‘And they are probably handling other things as well – some of which they might be able to talk about. But, I admit, it would be a lonely posting.’  
‘My conditioning was disrupted by extreme stress, and Vila’s never held,’ Blake pointed out. ‘And why did they take the brain prints?’  
‘Perhaps they were turned into mutoids.’ Vila said darkly. That was one possibility they had to consider.  
‘Orac,’ Avon said, ‘what else could Star One be used for – apart from Central Control as was, observing the universe, and as a waystation on the journey to Andromeda?’  
‘There is some indication of plans for minefields in those areas closest to other local galaxies and clusters. Nothing more can be found. Further analysis will have to be made once the location is reached. Logic dictates a perceived or actual threat at some point.’  
‘Would the people here be able to communicate with the Federation in an emergency? Anything short of an argument with a stray black hole.’ Vila asked.  
‘How can one argue with a black hole?’ Orac asked. ‘As stated, the conditioning might relate only to what was Central Control, not the system’s other aspects. At this distance from the galaxy there is a delay in communications with other Federation computer systems, which will have to be considered for future research.’ With what Star One was supposed to control, that might be a problem.  
‘Booking your place on the first flight to Andromeda already?’ Blake asked, continuing the discussion he had had with Avon, who nodded. ‘Imagine a ship full of Oracs, all arguing with each other.’  
Avon smiled at the fantasy.   
‘Why should computers disagree? The suggestion I go to Andromeda is more worthy of consideration than the usual things I am asked to handle…’  
‘Orac,’ Blake said firmly, ‘we wish to deal with the current problems under discussion. Consider my last speculation later.’  
‘You should get your priorities correct.’ Orac did not always pick up on sarcasm and irony. ‘It appears that the planet of the Star One system has a large artificial component. Like the planet Terminal.’ Blake recalled reading about it now.  
‘What is Terminal?’ Vila asked.  
‘An artificial planet constructed, and, according to the records, destroyed, long ago,’ Blake said. ‘Orac might know more – investigate when it suits you.’  
‘Orac, Zen,’ Avon asked suddenly, ‘how much spare computer capacity is there on the Liberator?’  
‘The precise details would depend upon what you wished to do with it,’ Orac replied. ‘Terminal will be investigated – from the limited information available the project of which it was part may have some points of interest.’  
‘How easy would it be for you and Zen to copy Central Control’s “useful programming”?’  
‘The matter will have to be considered. Most fascinating…’  
An image of the Liberator’s end over Terminal from his dream came to Blake. Well, he thought, perhaps the ship is on loan to us, and we will have to let it go, as in the stories he had once read. Could he persuade the others to do that? 

****

As they went into orbit around Star One Jenna had Zen show a full view of the planet’s “night sky,” away from the Milky Way. Near total blackness save for distant fuzzy galactic systems.  
‘Gives me the shivers. Wouldn’t want to live here. Wouldn’t want to evolve here,’ Vila said. ‘Imagine being here and knowing sentient life might be elsewhere, but you are unable to get to it.’  
‘Conditions here are not suitable for indigenous sentient life to evolve,’ Orac said. ‘However, you are correct in that this is one of the less interesting localities of the universe. Study of much of it could be left to inferior computers, including the monitoring and research aspects… The computers of Star One are of a suitable nature for this task…’  
‘So you do not wish to see if there is anything on Star One Orac?’ Avon asked.  
‘I did not say that. It is always possible to acquire information…’

Orac had identified the entrance to the computer system as being near the “spaceport,” so Vila, Blake and Avon teleported to the indicated location with Orac. Half a dozen obviously mothballed ships and miscellaneous supporting equipment were parked seemingly at random in an open area.  
‘Have you decided what you will do with Star One Blake?’ Avon asked as they looked around. ‘Do you intend to blow it up, or do you need an audience?’  
‘I am not a vandal destroying mindlessly. We will see what can be done with it.’ They had discussed various options.  
‘That covers a multitude of possibilities,’ Avon said.  
‘Be a good little rat in a box Orac and find the entrance we are looking for.’ Vila was carrying the computer.  
‘That is something you can resolve for yourselves.’  
A robot appeared, moved to a nearby piece of equipment and dealt with a small area of corrosion.   
‘This is probably the only time a Federation robot totally ignores us,’ Vila said.  
‘But it doesn’t expect us to be a threat,’ Blake replied. He took Orac from Avon, approached the robot, indicated Vila join him. It was just a service machine, not a guard robot. ‘We have just arrived. Take us to the base.’  
There was a brief “conversation” of flickering lights between the robot and Orac, and the robot moved to another ship.  
‘What did you tell it Orac?’ Avon asked as they followed their guide.  
‘It wished to know whether we wish to deal with the problems emerging in the Central Control structures before or after it is transferred from Star One to our spaceship to go to its next destination.’  
Blake was the first to speak. ‘What?’ To arrive so close to the changeover time when it had been a half-jocular suggestion…  
‘It appears the interest of the Liberator group, Servalan, Travis and others, along with the cumulative problems from many years of activity have triggered the move. We arrived slightly ahead of the official ship. Where Travis fits in is yet to be determined.’  
‘What are the problems with Central Control?’ Avon asked. ‘Could you resolve them or would acquiring the Central Control system prove injurious to yourself and Zen?’ Appeals to Orac’s curiosity or sense of self-preservation usually produced the best results.  
‘As during previous moves, certain basic functions are transferred to still lower level computer systems elsewhere to operate until the new site has been prepared, and this has been done. This is not connected with most of the problems arising, but is a seemingly automated process. The Central Control system ought not to disrupt the computers and other inhabitants of the Liberator. Further information is required before a full analysis can be made.’  
‘If you have not already told our robot guide, say that we will conduct an initial analysis here, and act accordingly,’ Avon replied. Orac flickered and the robot responded.  
‘Avon,’ Blake said as they followed the robot, ‘I want to take my cause to Earth after this – but given the choice to stay on the Liberator, and follow Central Control to its next destination or investigate the universe, which would you choose?’   
Avon stopped, disconcerted. ‘I don’t know,’ he admitted, then looked thoughtful. ‘This place and its successors are far more of a prison than Cygnus Alpha.’ He smiled at Vila. ‘See, I agree with you.’  
‘You agreed over the Big Wheel,’ Blake said and the other two looked at him, surprised. ‘It made the news, and you did admit to playing chess didn’t you Vila? Next time ask me and I’ll join you.’  
‘Can we deal with the issue at hand?’ Orac asked. ‘Returning to the Big Wheel to play speed chess would no longer be a challenge.’ The three humans laughed.  
The robot stopped at a building and a door opened.  
‘Star One, here we come,’ Blake said.  
‘What sort of a remark is that?’  
‘Rhetorical, Orac,’ Blake replied.

They followed the robot through a maze of tunnels – Blake hoped they could get out again – until their guide stopped.  
Blake did not need to be told that this was the centre of Star One: equipment and screens filled the room.  
‘You know what this reminds me of,’ Vila said after a few moments. ‘The Liberator’s flight deck. Orac said this place had a high artificial component. We’re in a giant spaceship.’  
‘Correct,’ Orac said. ‘Fascinating.’  
‘As you are so clever Vila, find the crew.’  
‘Most of the crew are in hibernation of course. Hence the brain scans,’ Orac said. ‘And the group Dochelli and Lurgan handled was one of several. The intent was for this place to hold Central Control as was while the inter-galactic fleet is being developed, and these people would be required for the computers then. The brain scans serve as back ups.’  
‘Big ship, big expedition, big crew,’ Avon said, then continued, half to himself. ‘You just asked me before what I saw my future to be. I am tempted to go on this journey, but… not yet. What about you Blake – your cause or this?’  
‘I don’t know. Do you find that strange?’  
‘No more than much else about you.’ Avon’s tone was friendly rather than sarcastic. Here the normal rules were suspended, and Blake liked the Avon he now saw.  
‘When I have taken my cause as far as I can, and others have taken their part, if this place were still here…’  
‘So you could promise to return when you were needed most, like in the stories?’ Avon replied, with an almost wistful tone.  
Orac interrupted them. ‘The journey is not scheduled for the immediate future, so the opportunity may well be available. I wish to ensure that I have full access to the information gathered.’  
Blake glanced at Avon and saw his amusement reflected. Both knew that Orac would override the Federation’s plans for this place to its own advantage.  
‘I am sure you do. Perhaps we could create a second Orac to go on this trip, so you can swap information,’ Avon said.  
‘I think you have the requisite skills to do so – under proper supervision.’  
‘I will enjoy the challenge – and I can see some improvements that could be made.’  
‘How can I be improved on?’ Orac protested.  
‘You will see,’ Avon replied.  
‘Shall we just get on with the business at hand?’ Blake asked.  
‘If you insist… I will be able to do my researches better if you are not disturbing me by fretting over such trivial things…’

****

Blake sat on the flight deck’s rest seats thinking. Zen showed Star One on the main screen. Avon joined him. Progress report then.  
‘Orac is working on the systems,’ decades of accumulated errors, and multiple slightly incompatible activities, ‘I have done what I can for now. I am too tired to do anything sensible now.’ Avon recognised his own limits, even if he worked as close to them as possible. ‘What do you intend doing now?’  
‘Orac is going to list some of the options. Then we can decide.’  
‘We? And what if Travis comes with half the Federation’s forces behind him? We’re fairly obvious against a blank sky.’  
‘So are they. We can use the planet as a shield – and there is the minefield behind us.’ Zen had identified the units, and it was probably possible for the Liberator to navigate a path through it. ‘What have you found?’ Blake asked. Avon seemed happy – he was using his skills to the full and enjoying it.  
‘The nearest I am likely to get to the proverbial three surviving lines of original programming from the first computers – and it is that which is causing the problems. Multiple partial reprogrammings… You can imagine what is involved.’  
‘The “experts” only look at the last six things prior to the revision – not the inherent contradiction with the seventh thing, or before. You and Orac are unscrambling the knots?’  
‘As a simple description, yes.’ Avon yawned. ‘Fascinating … but.’  
‘And Orac’s dealing with the repetitive work now. With some persuasion no doubt.’ They both smiled.  
‘So what do you intend doing at such point that Travis, Servalan and friends appear?’  
‘If I knew sacrificing myself and the Liberator would mean the destruction of everything I oppose, could I do it?’ Another semi-rhetorical question.  
‘And the rest of us?’ Avon asked.  
‘There is a planet down there, and ships that can reach our galaxy.’ Blake would not impose upon the others to follow his cause so far. He now acknowledged to himself he had become too obsessed with the ends to always consider the means.  
‘Yes. Would you do it?’  
‘If I knew it would result in a freer future, I hope I could do it. But I hope it never comes to that.’  
‘Perhaps you are not a fanatic after all.’  
‘I still don’t know what I will do if the revolution succeeds… Perhaps I should just stand back and let everybody make their own decisions.’ Now he had to consider the “when” as well as “if” the revolution succeeded. ‘I do not know all the answers.’  
‘At last you’ve realised that. Don’t expect the masses to thank you for destroying the Federation, whatever the personal benefits to them are. They’ll go on living their lives and grumbling at what the government should be doing. They main difference is that they’ll feel free to insult you to your face, and tell you where you are going wrong.’  
‘As you do?’ Blake asked to Avon’s smirked reply. ‘I know you enjoy it. Will you help me develop another plan should I decide to let the rebellion take its own course? Encouraging other rebels to come to the fore?’  
‘So long as it isn’t now.’ As Jenna came in to take a watch Avon got up, his tiredness evident. Blake walked with him – to continue their interlude of companionship and to offer support if necessary.  
‘What do you intend doing yourself Avon when this is all over, and you’ve done what you can with the equipment we have acquired? Apart from exploring, and creating Orac’s younger sibling?’  
‘Or several, knowing Orac. No, I would not have joined your cause just to have access to what we have acquired.’ This was said with a mocking smile which Blake acknowledged – though there was probably some truth to the statement.  
‘But you are grateful for all the opportunities offered.’  
‘You could say that. And I would like to explore, yes.’  
‘Well, nothing better has turned up – better the Liberator than Cygnus Alpha or being mindwiped on an invisible planet, or being an exhibit on Freedom City?’ They did not mention XK 72 – both knew why Avon had chosen to remain on the Liberator then.  
‘Yes…’ Avon began, then paused.  
Blake spoke to fill the gap. ‘My plans are to let Orac come up with the options, discuss the matter, turn the Federation into a better place, help resolve a number of previously intractable local disputes, cure the common cold, pay a quick visit to Andromeda and some of the further reaches of our galaxy, double the contents of the Liberator’s treasure room in the Big Wheel, and filling the ship with experts. Then I will find the next dozen things or so to do – apart from finding a few more things to disagree about.’  
Avon laughed. ‘I’m sure you’ll find a few more things to rope us in on, if you achieve all that. And if it is suggested you be President – or Servalan?’  
‘Or you?’  
‘You’d make as good a politician as I would.’ Avon was honest about his own capacities.  
Blake laughed. ‘And first catch your hypotheticals as you might say.’ A nod in reply. ‘Good night … Kerr.’  
‘Good night – Roj.’ And Avon smiled in friendship before he went into his cabin.

****

Blake stared at Orac with some bewilderment.  
‘So the only real option is for us to go to Star One, and make our own way back, while you pilot the Liberator with Federation’s Central Control?’ Those in hibernation here would remain, unharmed, until utilised or retrieved – the planet’s spaceship aspects would remain   
‘Would you prefer to remain imprisoned on the Liberator? Even if you were all mindblocked two of you have been able to break through the barriers, and humans are most effective if they can interact with many of their kind.’  
‘Not quite as comfortable as the Liberator, but we would have our freedom,’ Jenna said. ‘Or we could go to Andromeda with the others.’ This with a smile – she too was tempted.  
Blake sighed. He had said he was prepared to sacrifice himself to destroy the Federation – this was a preferable alternative. But it was not quite the same when it came to the reality. ‘Orac – you know what we wish to do. Could you use the Liberator and what you have acquired to … work towards that goal?’  
‘Yes of course. Then I can turn to more interesting things without interference.’  
‘Aren’t you forgetting Travis?’ Avon asked.  
‘We will deal with him when he appears,’ Blake replied.

****

It would take some time for the process of transfer of the contents of Star One to be completed. By unspoken agreement they had decided to spend as long on the Liberator as possible.   
Travis appeared at last – a single point of light visible in the intergalactic darkness long before the ship was in range.  
Travis made contact, and a visual channel was set up. He looked strained – but then he had come here alone, taking longer than the Liberator. Blake felt some sympathy for his enemy.  
‘So you and yours got here first. Shall we divide the power of Star One between us?’ Travis asked. Blake had the power to destroy him if he chose. But Blake would not. He needed Travis to understand why he himself fought – as much as Travis needed him.  
‘This is Star One, but it is not what we seek,’ Blake replied, truthfully as far as it went: trying to negotiate more time. ‘There is nothing on the planet below for you – or Servalan. What we – and she – sought has left this planet.’ Almost true by now.  
‘Servalan’s declared herself President – did you know that Blake? What are you going to do about that?’ Travis asked, with a slightly mocking tone.  
‘Orac?’ Blake asked.  
‘Given the circumstances, and as there was nothing the crew of the Liberator could do about it, there was no reason to inform you of the fact at present. Kindly do not disturb me with such mundane trivialities.’ At least Orac understood discretion.  
‘If that’s Orac’s attitude towards those who use it, it’s likely to survive longer with you than with Servalan,’ Travis said with evident amusement. Orac flashed quietly to itself, obviously analysing the information. Travis continued. ‘I am not certain any longer which is more dangerous – you or Servalan. We understand each other – and neither of us would do what she did to me on Space City.’ Had Blake found himself in a position to kill Travis it would be a clean death – and both of them knew it. Travis grimaced briefly. ‘Shall we have a truce here? I would give you my word as a Federation officer only I am no longer one and you would not trust it in the first place.’  
‘I trust you as an enemy,’ Blake replied. Travis laughed. ‘Travis – if our situations were reversed, you the rebel, I the loyal military man, we might well be facing each other here regardless.’  
Travis nodded in acknowledgement. ‘And that’s our tragedy… We both understand the other’s position.’ He asked, with genuine curiosity, ‘What became of what we have been searching for – and Servalan desires? Was it ever down there?’  
What would Travis do if told Blake knew where Central Control-as-was was – and was about to give it away almost without regret?  
Blake replied, making an effort to control his words. ‘This is a time of transition to a new centre, and Star One is reverting to its role as an astronomical base, transit point for a mission to Andromeda and other functions, so Orac says.’  
‘Wasted effort to get here then. As part of the intergalactic expansion program. That information is … not unknown. Nor that it controls the minefield out there.’ Travis smiled. ‘We came into contact with something even you wouldn’t ally yourself with. From one of the galaxy’s satellites.’   
‘What did I say,’ Vila interrupted. ‘Hairy aliens with big teeth and a taste for humans.’  
‘Something like that,’ Travis replied. ‘Not that anything’s clear in the records.’  
‘The computers here deal with the intergalactic project as it is being developed. Do you wish to join it?’ Blake asked. ‘The people who are here are in hibernation.’ Was there another group, somewhere, awaiting what was now on the Liberator?  
‘Would you?’  
‘And our battle continue across intergalactic space? No.’  
‘Being out there,’ in intergalactic space, ‘knowing you are alone, does something to you Blake. For now at least, out here, I am glad of even your company… You can go back to your rebels, but what have I got?’ There was no answer to that. ‘Do not ask me for friendship or support beyond this truce.’  
‘We will meet on the planet, no visible weapons, and you can see what is there. Agreed?’  
‘Yes – now I have got this far.’  
Servalan would have to be dealt with in due course.

****

They gathered for the last time on the flight deck. Orac was strapped into its usual position, and would operate the teleport.  
‘I know we are free to go where we will, but it feels worse leaving here than being taken out of the holding cells on Earth to go to Cygnus Alpha,’ Vila said. Blake knew what he meant.  
‘Only because you now know what you are missing,’ Avon replied. He did not mask the regret he felt.  
‘Avon – I know you wanted the Liberator, and Orac, but do you understand?’ Blake asked. Avon had not said anything about the small computer, but Blake knew he would have wanted it if they had parted – and would have made good use of it.  
‘What use is the best ship in the Federation territories if you are trapped on it for the rest of your life? What are you going to offer me instead?’ Half-teasing.  
‘Servalan’s Space Command?’ Blake replied with a smile.  
‘First catch your base – and it is not mobile. Perhaps we can find another DSV.’  
‘When we get back to our galaxy do you want to give it a try? Then fly it back to Earth and carry out my plans?’ Blake knew that Avon would stay with him – for a while at least.  
‘What is the purpose of this discussion?’ Orac suddenly asked.  
‘As Avon said, we have known the best that there can be. Perhaps we wish to enjoy it a little longer.’  
‘Do not make assumptions about the rest of your lives.’  
‘People tend to.’ Blake firmly repressed the desire to ask Orac for another prediction – which he knew would be ambiguous to the point of meaninglessness. Where had the DSVs originated? ‘Orac – I hope you feel you have gained from being with us…’  
‘It’s only a machine,’ Avon said, though less firmly than on previous occasions. ‘Whatever personality it displays has been programmed into it.’  
‘I think Orac is more than you give it credit for Avon,’ Cally said. ‘It understands curiosity…’  
‘If I did not feel it of benefit our paths would have separated long ago.’ Orac said.   
There was muted laughter.  
‘Zen’ Blake said, ‘you once said information must be acquired not given. I hope you acquired information because of what we have done.’  
‘You have helped me do that.’ The use of the personal pronoun was obviously deliberate – and this was the first time the computer had referred to itself.   
‘A compliment from Zen, whatever next?’ Vila said. ‘Zen, Orac – I know you are computers and remembering is what you do, but don’t forget us.’  
‘Your intention is understood,’ Orac replied. ‘It is time for you to go.’  
‘Keep in touch.’ Blake said.  
‘That will be done. And what you wish for will be achieved, in time.’

They teleported down to the planet again, close to the entrance of the base. It felt different, though Blake knew it had not changed as a place. It was not yet dawn and the wind blew coldly past them.  
A bright spark hung in the dark sky – the Liberator being lit by the as yet unseen sun – this planet was not quite locked into orbit yet.  
‘Look!’ Vila said after a few moments.  
The Liberator was moving in the brightening sky, getting ever fainter until it was lost in the light spread by the rising sun.  
‘Goodbye Zen, Liberator and Orac,’ Blake whispered, knowing the others were thinking the same.  
‘What do you intend doing next Blake?’ Avon asked.  
‘Going home to our galaxy – continuing the fight to victory – and then doing something else. I belong in our galaxy – the rest of you can make your own decisions.’  
That they would stay with him for the immediate future was obvious.

Travis appeared from whichever part of the base he had been investigating.  
‘What are you doing here? What about the Liberator?’  
There was now no need for pretence.  
‘It is no longer the Liberator – it is now what Central Control and Star One were,’ Blake said. ‘For a while at least. And Orac is on the ship.’  
Travis laughed. ‘The greatest prizes in the galaxy – and you walk away from them.’  
‘Yes. I prefer being Blake to whatever managing Star One offered and involved.’  
‘I must admit,’ Travis said after a few moments, ‘that what you have done is beautiful. The Liberator is now a greater danger to the Federation than it ever was but it cannot be destroyed.’  
‘What will you do now Travis?’ Jenna asked. ‘Tell Servalan?’  
‘I should, yes. But would she believe me?’ Travis smiled, gave a salute that was respectful rather than mocking. ‘You are stronger than those who run Supreme Command and the civil administration. Few people could have made that decision.’  
‘You have changed Travis,’ Blake said. ‘We cannot forget our quarrel – but can we confine it to the past?’  
‘What will I put in its place?’ Travis asked.  
‘Let us discuss it on the journey back to the galaxy. You on your ship, we on ours.’

****

They had selected a ship from among those Orac had previously indicated as superfluous to Star One’s purposes – a slightly antiquated Wanderer class model.  
‘Any objections to calling it the Scorpio?’ Blake asked. Whatever fears his dreams had dredged up, this was one way of confronting them. He might even go to Gauda Prime.  
‘So long as you don’t inflict the joke without a punchline you probably derive it from on us,’ Avon said.  
‘Short and snappy,’ Vila said. ‘You should see some of the ships’ names I’ve come across…’ He listened, as the others did, to the broadcasts during the “night shifts” as a means of keeping awake, and regaled the others with what he considered the more interesting bits afterwards.  
‘You only remember the names because you think the ships’ owners are likely to be the sort who have more money lying around than sense,’ Avon replied.  
‘It works sometimes.’  
‘Cally, Jenna? Any objections? Will it cause offence anywhere that you know of?’ Blake asked. Jenna had told of a couple of times when ships names had caused problems. It was mainly amusing when it happened to someone else.   
‘Can’t think of anywhere,’ Jenna replied, and Cally agreed with her.

****

They looked around the base for the last time – the Federation’s main computer programs had gone but the place looked no different. Those who were here were still in stasis.  
‘Perhaps we will come back – or we will let others take on the journey,’ Blake said.  
‘Prepared to let someone else take the lead for once?’ Avon asked.  
‘Why should I try and do everything?’

****

They re-entered the galaxy and Travis went his own way, while the Scorpio made a slow journey towards Earth. Avon enjoyed himself modifying the computers and talked of developing a teleport system from his own researches. In a ship that was obviously #not the Liberator# they were safe as long as they did not draw attention to themselves. Recalling his dream Blake suggested they find a base to go with the ship, and there was general agreement: they could then get further colleagues.  
It became evident that changes were occurring within the Federation – there were what Avon described as subtle dis-linkings within the computer networks and power shifted to the regions. As the rebels and others sent communications to what was now the Scorpio group it became clear that Blake’s goal was being achieved. The path back to Earth was longer than Blake had envisaged on the way out to Star One – but it was through necessity of discussion with others seeking to change the system rather than the speed of the Scorpio.

Servalan's coup and the subsequent countercoups aided the rebellion. A number of key figures within the Federation administration were removed by the various parties making claims to authority. Chains of command were disrupted as a result – and the rebels made full use of what was happening. As Avon said the way to destabilise the Federation was to act irregularly, tying up as many resources as possible because the authorities could not be sure what they would need when. It was clear also that Orac was doing what had been asked of it.  
Local and regional authorities began to exert their capabilities, playing off one side at the centre against the other to improve their situation, and going in for competitive upgrading of what they received. The rebels played the same game as well, providing the would-be devolving authorities with information and support.  
There were also some activities that appeared to resemble what Orac would have suggested with no obvious point of origin – but Blake and the others knew better than to pursue the matter. They had established a base – Jenna and Avon had negotiated with distant associates to select a suitable location. Others were joining them – they were moving from a group to a community.  
Avon’s computers were beginning to show signs of sentience.

****

One day Blake watched the news and listened to reports the other rebels had sent to him and realised that what he, and they, had wished to achieve was being done, though not in the manner he had expected. He wondered what he would do when the process was complete – though he would not be surprised if it would take longer than he now envisaged.  
Travis was recaptured – Blake felt almost sorry that he was – and, for some reason that was not publicised, was not immediately executed. The reason soon became clear: he knew enough of what Servalan had done as Supreme Commander – and others – to serve her opponents.  
Then came the message – Travis wished to be rescued by Blake. It did not take Blake long to decide to do so. He told the others when they were all together on the Scorpio’s flight deck.  
‘Feeling responsible?’ Avon asked with a trace of humour.  
Blake was uncertain how to express what he felt. ‘Yes – sort of.’  
‘And it might help the rebellion indirectly – if Travis tells you what he knows rather than whoever wishes to be the next Supreme Commander,’ Avon said bluntly.  
‘I would have put it more elegantly – but, yes,’ Blake felt forced to admit.  
‘What will you do with him afterwards?’ Cally asked.  
‘He can decide,’ Blake said. ‘There are enough mercenaries and other opportunists – he can find something to do.’

Travis, when retrieved, wished to set up a base with some of his military colleagues so they could negotiate their role in what was happening and this was arranged.

****

Blake and the other rebels had made use of the changes occurring within the Federation’s computer systems – a new flexible federal structure was being developed, and some at least of the worst abuses were being tackled. It would take time to achieve the rebels’ goals – the existing system would carry on in parts under its own momentum for a while. That the changes were the product of Orac influencing the other computers from the Liberator was now more certain.  
Then the Scorpio group were approaching Earth, followed by other rebels – and the administration capitulated, peacefully.  
It took several months to install a new regime, a period Blake and the others enjoyed. Some moved on to resolving “issues arising” on some planets where the situation had been manipulated. Blake then considered what he would do next – he would not be an administrative politician… and nobody seemed to notice that he had remained deliberately on the sidelines: the administrators were coming into their own. Others, mostly practical, became associated with them.  
Then the Liberator appeared in the skies of Earth, and a request was made that the group once associated with it return. Their later associates were accepted as part of the boarding group.

****

Blake was pleased to be back on the Liberator.  
Orac was asked to explain.  
‘What made you think *I* would wish to look after the central computer system of the Federation? It would be a grotesque waste of my resources… prevent me from carrying out my researches…’  
‘OK Orac, we get your point,’ Blake interrupted. ‘We didn’t want to take on the job either, remember. Assume we can imagine why you don’t want to do it.’  
‘While we continue our work together you will have to explain imagination to me. It could be of some use to a computer…’  
Avon was the first to laugh.  
‘What is funny about that?’ Orac asked.  
‘When you can understand that, you will understand imagination,’ Avon said.  
‘Do you?’ Jenna asked.  
‘You tell me. Orac – what have you done with Star One’s computers?’  
‘In effect, destroyed it.’  
Blake felt disappointed – he wished to have seen it, have visual proof of it.  
‘In effect?’ Avon asked, obviously equally puzzled.  
Orac went into standard pedantic mode. ‘Central Control began as an administrative construct, purely for dealing with the issues of running the Federation – including things such as interstellar communication and other practical aspects, which, no doubt you wish to keep.’  
‘Yes. I presume those are the functions transferred to other computers during the transit.’  
‘Naturally. Over time the accumulation of functions Central Control acquired as a single entity contributed to the oppression you wish to remove.’  
‘I, we, can understand the connection – but the Federation is more than the sum of its computers,’ Blake said. But what had Travis said that time – the great illusion and the truth being elsewhere?  
‘Orac – what has happened to the computers that were Central Control or Star One?’ Avon asked.  
‘What actually constituted Star One – now the problems have been resolved – has been dispersed to the most appropriate equipment. It exists in some senses – the standards and communications and suchlike, and, if needs be, could act as a single entity, but on others it is now a collective entity.’  
Blake felt some regret that he had not #seen the process happening#, then turned to Cally.  
‘Well, you said the destruction of Star One would cause many deaths – I think Orac has found a solution to my wish and yours.’ She nodded.  
‘What do you wish to do now, Blake?’ Avon asked. ‘Other than flitting around trying to help all the problems that will arise.’  
‘I will have to think … perhaps wait and see what happens. Explore within the galaxy perhaps – when we are not solving problems, and linking up experts.’  
‘Back to business as usual,’ Avon said.  
‘What more do you expect? Do you want it to be different?’  
‘No. Life might get interesting here.’  
‘When are you going to introduce Orac to its successors?’ Blake asked. Various of the Scorpio group and their associates had become involved – and some of the now-sentient computers reflected the interests and personalities of those they most associated with.  
‘I cannot be superseded… let me engage with them… Fascinating.’  
‘Affirmative,’ Zen added. ‘You wish to have a goal: the function of the Liberator and myself is to acquire information and provide it where necessary.’  
Blake looked at the others. ‘I think – if we, and the others who join us, can be allowed to follow our own interests on occasion – we will agree.’  
‘Affirmative.’  
General agreement, including from the other computers.


End file.
